


Proud of You For a Solid Twenty Minutes

by marizousbooty



Series: Twenty Minutes [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, past nyma/lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizousbooty/pseuds/marizousbooty
Summary: prompt: Person A just went through a breakup and swore to not date anymore. Until they saw Person B





	Proud of You For a Solid Twenty Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's Emizou right yeah huh it's been like a year since I posted anyway here's Voltron it's what I'm into. I can't find the original prompt but it's something along those lines. Feel free to send me more I'm trying to slowly get back into writing so that way by the time nanowrimo comes around I can push out the rest of Shooting Star.

Lance scratched the back of his damp neck and sighed, plopping himself down on the curb next to Hunk.

“I still can’t- ugh, I can’t believe it’s over between us. I really thought Nyma was the one, y’know? We were together for three years and we even talked about _marriage_ , buddy. Like, not until after college or anything we planned on getting a place and getting stable jobs before we even thought about proposing but the fact we talked about it I thought we were a little more set in stone,” Lance said.

“I mean, at least you didn’t jump the guns and decided to wait you kind of dodged a bullet on that on.” Hunk said softly, rubbing Lance’s back.

“Yeah you’re right but I didn’t think she would ever cheat on me. With that stoner guy _Rolo_ , even,” Lance’s face twisted in displeasure at the guy’s name.

“It’s shitty but shit happens and she doesn’t deserve a guy like you anyway, you’re too good for her. Sorry my hand was getting sweaty doing that.” Hunk muttered the last part as he pulled his clammy hand away from Lance’s sticky shirt.

Lance let out a hum of acknowledgment then lapsed into a comfortable silence. This muggy, late evening August air made the only two people dumb enough to be outside in this heatwave damp with sweat. The distant cars from the main road and every houses’ AC unit left a constant hum in the air, broken occasionally by the slightest warm breeze that filtered through the trees lining the street that really only shifted the heavy, hot air around them than cool them down.

“Hey,” Lance broke the lull between them, “I don’t think I want to date anyone for a while. It’s so much work and I want to focus on graduating and my job. ‘Sides, it’ll save me money.”

Hunk huffed out a laugh, “If that’s what you want then don’t come whining to me in about a month about how lonely your bed is.”

“You’d still cuddle with me if I did,” Lance’s somber face cracked into a slight grin.

“Totally will. Hey, it’s hot as ass out here let’s go get some iced tea somewhere, preferably with an AC.” Hunk thumped Lance on the back then stood up.

“Hmm yeah I’m pretty sure there’s a wet spot on the cement from my sweaty ass. And I could go for a Starbucks literally all the time. Should we walk or-?”

“Why the hell would we walk in this I know it’s like three blocks away but Jesus I won’t make it down the corner,” Hunk said, already making his way to Lance’s car parked in the driveway.

“Wait, tell your mom we’re getting drinks I’ll turn the AC on and get the car cooled down.”

Hunk changed course from the passenger door to the front door of his house, sprinting up the brick steps and quickly letting himself in. Lance took a moment to turn on the engine and turn the AC on as high and cold as it could go. Once both were situated in the car that was at a livable temperature Lance turned up the radio as they drove the meager three blocks to the nearest Starbucks.

“Do I get a refresher with you or should I treat myself to a big ass macchiato with extra caramel?” Lance muttered, looking up at the menu.

“Treat yo self, buddy. Hey I’ll buy you your drink and one of the little sugar cookies but I get a bite.” Hunk barely looked at Lance as he said this, focus on his phone.

“I love you, bro. Next coffee date is on me,” Lance gave his arm an affectionate squeeze and went up to order. Out of habit, Lance gave the barista a flirty little smile and striked up a conversation to her about the weather. When it was time to pay, Lance turned to Hunk to get his card only to see Hunk deep in a conversation with another girl.

When she spoke, Lance realized that she was actually a _he_ , and he had an unfairly nice laugh.

“Hey Lance this is a classmate Keith from my psych class! Keith, this is my best friend Lance,” Hunk introduced them.

The guy, Keith, gave Lance a sort of half smile and stuck out his hand to shake. Lance took it and they exchanged the awkward “Nice to meet you”’s .

“Lance and I are gonna hang out here a bit would you wanna join us?” Hunk turned to Keith, but not before he got Lance’s waving hand between Hunk and the register to give Lance his card to pay for their stuff.

“Nah I have to head out I start work in twenty and I still have to get down there,” Keith shook his head, a strand of black hair that had come out of his ponytail was brushed out of his face.

Lance ushered Hunk out of the line, passing him the receipt and his card. “That sucks. Where do you work?”

“Down at the mech shop on Clover and 14th it’s not too bad but I can’t really escape the smell of oil no matter where I go.”

Keith moved over to grab his iced tea from the counter when his name was called from the pick-up. “I gotta go. See you guys around.” With that, he was gone.

Lance took Hunk’s drink from the pick-up counter and passed it to him.

“Keith’s pretty cool he has a motorcycle and kind of radiates this bad boy vibe but he has a Pusheen keychain on his house keys,” Hunk said around his straw.

“I know I said I swore off dating for a while but in my own defense he is really pretty.” Lance can already feel his ears heating up.

Hunk did a double take at Lance, eyes wide and almost spitting up his drink. “With _Keith_?!”

“Oh God I look gross right now how embarrassing. I’m all sweaty and depressed looking that must have made a _fantastic_ first impression,” Lance groaned out, scrubbing his hands over his already wild hair sticking up from the sweat on his scalp.

“I was so proud of you for a total of 20 minutes for wanting to stop chasing after people and getting into relationships and you ruin that pride, popped it like a little, fragile bubble, all because you think Keith of all people, is pretty.” Lance let out a squawk of protest then turned away to grab his own drink and cookie and make a mad dash away from Hunk’s criticizing gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno might add a part 2 comments and kudos appreciated thank you for reading <  
> Check out the polyvore collection for this part--> https://www.polyvore.com/twenty_minutes/collection?id=7397301  
> main tumblr: canadiangothstalker  
> art tumblr: mirai-eats  
> twitter: mirai_eats


End file.
